


It's Called Love

by ProfessionalFanGirlTrash



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash/pseuds/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to First Impressions. Check it out if you haven't before reading this</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Love

Mark slowly opened his eyes slowly, the morning light creeping into the room through the closed blinds. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, Mark sighed and rolled onto his other side. While rubbing his eyes, he caught glimpse of a green blur. Without his glasses on, he could barely see. Suddenly, tremendous force hit the bed, nearly launching Mark with the impact. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, a pair of soft lips met his own. Mark knew that warm sensation anywhere. Jack.

As they parted, Mark was corrected as met with ocean blue eyes and a warm smile. "G'mornin, sleeping beauty," Jack whispered just inches from Mark's face, his voice sounded deeper than usual. "J-jack, how did you--why are you--"

"I thought I could see my boyfriend first before anyone else could," Jack smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the lips again. Mark could feel the blush across his cheeks. It was amazing that even though they've been dating for over a year now, Mark still got chills and butterflies when he's with Jack. The Irishman pulled Mark out of bed and said, "Com'on, get yer arse outta bed. Wer gon'a be late."

"Since when does Jack McLoughlin care about being late for school?" Mark joked as he got dressed. "He does when his handsome boyfriend can't afford ta' be late, Mr. Honor Student," Jack smiled, jokingly spanking Mark on the butt, "Now getta move on." Mark grabbed his bag, and his keys, taking his boyfriend's hand and walking out the door.

"So, yeh excited fer graduation?" Jack asked, kicking a rock in front of him, "Just one mor week." Jack bounced on his heels. "Of course, why wouldn't I be," Mark smiled, giving Jack a peck on the cheek. It was incredible to Mark that he had spent his entire senior year with Jack, and it only seemed to be getting better.


End file.
